User blog:SansPapyrus684/A small rant that is irrelevant and should not be taken seriously
So I've played my fair share of the update, and I know that this update just came out, but screw it. I'm not fair person, and think that the update could be changed on alot of fronts. ALSO- Wow, I saw this irrelevant rant on the popular page, and just wow. FIRST AND FOREMOST- The crafting just overall sucks. I know that all this is supposed to be endgame, but is it just me or is the blender the most greedy thing in the world and keeps about 1/2 of the resources we give it? Becasue 50 strawberries and 10 royal jellies just for a single red extract is a tad too overzealous in terms of crafting resources. Not to mention how hard oil and glue and all the other things are, the only exceptions being are the glitter and star jelly. I wish there was also a shop for the people who have honey but no resources. Like a red extract costs five hundred thousand or something, but idk. Just make it and I'll be the happiest a man can ever be while he's listening to Attack on Titan music. Also, why can't Onett just have a straight up crafting recipe for Royal Jellies? That would make life SO MUCH EASIER! Then there's the frikin crafting time. 5 MINUTES???!!!! Heck, that is the longest crafting time ever for something that just mashes things together! But maybe the thing that gets under my skin the most is how the blender only runs in game. I have asked why sadistic Onett decided to do this, and they have said that it's because he wants us invested in the game more. Really? *facepalms so hard* I think Onett's only source of REAL revenue is In game purchases, and that it has nothing to do at ALL with playtime. I mean, this rant wouldn't happen at ALL if Onett just made the times relevant to the things you're crafting. LIke a glitter takes 10 minutes, star jelly takes 10, gumdrops take 1 minute, and so on so on. Not just a stupid DARN 5 MINUTES FOR EVERYTNING!!!! And then there's all the darn endgame gear. I know that they are supposed to be endgame, and only the pros are supposed to get them, but still. I'm pretty sure that if you do all the math, the demon mask costs like a total of 91823409182734098173 straw berries and 1902384 royal jellies. That's too much, even for the pro who spends 5 hours each week! Well, this is the longest part of my rant. Good job managing to survive it. Then there's the magic beans.(Comissioned by that diamond dude that maybe plays minecraft) I don't know about you, but the only uses for tickets for me are event bees and star treats. That's all. Sure, you can buy some other stuff, but that stuff is irrelevant and should just be removed, because who even uses those things? Probably people like RussoPlays and Tofuu (who I think gave two star treats to the same bee), but really, can't you be able to craft a magic beans? Also, can the probability of getting better sprouts be buffed? Rare sprouts occur not enough at all, so maybe Onett could just make an uncommon sprout with units of two, but then he's lazy so that's probably will never happen. For the crafting a magic bean, make it something like 500,000 honey and some treats and maybe a rj here and there, but then again. But of course, there needs to be a consistent source other than king beetle and tunnel bear. So maybe just reduce to price to 10 tickets a pop, or keep it and make it possible for the magic beans to pop up in fields about as often as a ticket, or they can also be vicious bee or something drops. All these are PRETTY DARN GOOD SOLOUTIONS, ONETT!!!!! Also, does the big guy read the wiki? I really hope he does. But really, if a guy rants on the highway, does he really make a sound? JUST A DISCLAIMER/DEFENCE- Yes, I KNOW that Onett has said that these are endgame items, and are supposed to be really hard to get, but still. I think I mentioned it above, but still, even for pros it's still WAY too much. Just don't even try to argue with me on this one. At LEAST make an extract about 25 strawberries. The 10 rjs can go to like 7 or 8. Also, that gifted puppy bee said that it's basically another way to implement rebirths, but really a WAY better way to do it is that he should just add another map. The current map feels a bit too cramped, and another map should DEFINITELY be added. He could just position the second map a UNFATHOMABLE distance from the first one, and Onett should definitely look at the ideas on this wiki, like that dark map. That map just seems like the best and most developed idea ever. Also because of this update, I feel that the gameplay is now extremely forced. I mean, I have restated this a couple of times, so YES, I KNOW that Onett wants people to be invested in the game a bit more. But really, does he have to make gameplay this forced? Star Journey feels kinda forced, if you ask me, as well as the ant challenge with Panda bear and the stick bug challenge. But the crafting pushes it over the top, with Science Bear, who is not a real scientist at all and probably has 1341234 malpractice suits weighing on him. Onett seriously should have the blender run offline, as well as nerf crafting times. Wealth Clock- This part isn't that bad, I just wish that the time intervals were something like 45 minutes, and I was okay with the previous wealth clock. The new one just straight up SUCKS. Sure, it starts printing tickers right off the bat, but I prefer the boost right off the bat more to tickets. What was Onett thinking when he did that? He was probably so sleepy and just decided to make us all suffer the sleep dev's wrath. Sprinklers- Yeah, yeah. You can say it all you want, and I KNOW this was in the previous update, but heck it. I'll just rant about this because I have time. First of all, these things just kinda suck. I have the Silver Soakers (wow how long did Onett think about it to come up with that kind of alliteration), and although they do make a sort of difference, they don't really. I know that they're supposed to help flowers grow quicker, and I only SORTA understnad the fact that you need badges to unlock it, but really, like the gummy stuff, it's too much work for too little reward. The SUPREME SATURATOR costs a whopping 55 BILLION honey!!!!!!!! And all it does is just help flowers grow a little. ''Kinda sucks, if you ask me. Onett: Okay, so I'm gonna add sprinklers, and there are a bunch of people out there who have nothing to spend honey on. Should I just add an overpriced item that barely makes up for it's price Onett's brain: YES, ONETT! PEOPLE WILL THINK IT'S OP JUST BECAUSE OF THE PRICE! Onett's heart: No, man! The people like Sans will see right through that! Just make it a bit more reasonable! Onett: Brain, you're always right. *pats head* Onett's Brain: OH, I'm not your brain, I'm just a devil inside your head that's clotting all your blood vessels! StICk bUG chaLLEnGe- The most unfair thing in the history of this entire game. What score do you have to even get so that you get at least a a DECENT amulet? I don't even know, and this challenge just makes me so mad I have nothing to rant about. It just overall sucks. I bet you at least 5 other people in this wiki will agree with me. Sure, it might just be testing currently, but the rewards you get WHILE are just horrible, and are sorry excuses for even REWARDS. ONE ROYAL JELLY? Also, the amulet scoring is pretty much trash, and should DEFINITELY be buffed. '''YA HEAR THAT ONETT? BUFF THE FRIKIN REWARDS!!!!!!' Also, you know how one of the people is going to make a stick bug team? Well, the overall idea of the stick bug challenge is a bit flawed. The thing is, it FORCES people to work together. I think that the scoring and how tough the stick bug is shoudl be based on how many people are actively participating in the stick bug challenge. That way it would make it so that one single person can do it, but alot of people can do it as well. That might ruin the idea of the stick bug challenge, but hey. What if you have no friends online (like me?) LAG- The most horrible thing ever. I play BSS on my samsung sometimes, and the lag is just SO FREAKING UNBEARABLE. Does anyone else hate playing on mobile? I mean, it's okay on the computer, but the mobile is just TRASH. And that's not even mentioning the ant or stick bug challenge. They both are the laggiest things ever, and I wish Onett could find some way, anyway, to reduce lag. The only way I have to solve this is to server hop until there's only like one or two with barely any bees, so there aren't that many moving parts. I don't know if there's any way to fix this, but my only solution is to reduce the amount of players in a server so yeah. This will cause some controversy, but that's the only way I know how. Does anyone else know how to reduce the amount of lag in a server? Snail- You know that scene in SING when that iguana's eyeball bounces two too many times on the 0 key and makes the reward $100,000? Well, I think this is what basically happened with Onett when he was typing in the health for the snail. I'm pretty sure he intended for it to have just 25000 health, but SOMEHOW he made in 25 MILLION HEALTH. ALL FOR SOME TICKETS AND A STAR JELLY! The only thing that would make this worth it is a 5 to 10 percent chance of a star treat. Before you try to tell me that that's WAY too OP, keep in mind that it takes twice the time for tunnel bear to respawn, and also that it takes WAY TOO MUCH TIME TO KILL. Also, maybe the damage should be reduced. This isn't as big a selling point as the health, but it just needs to be reduced. Or just make the damge box smaller. Then there's the problem with the hit box. I NEVER KNOW how far I can go up the snail collecting tokens before it does damage to me. Can (cruel) Onett just make it so that the snail doesn't do any damage at all? That would make collecting tokens while grinding on the stump snail SO MUCH EASIER. (this might be insignificant, but the names Onett comes up with are kinda lame. Why not mean mantis? Or a sinister spider? just sayin') Gummy bear- The ONLY THING GOOOOOD about his spaceship or lair or whatever is the music. It's pretty much meme music, but is pretty good. And the stuff he sells is WAY TOO OP. Just a random statement, but is there a better way to get out other than just suicide or waiting him talk about how good goo is and all that stuff? Also, the glue dispenser might need to be reduced to about 15 hours. Right now, it's just WAY TOO HARD to craft. Also, the things are just like nuts. Not enough reward for too much work. Sure, Gummy mask covers the ENTIRE FIELD in goo. But you can get the game result by spamming gumdrops. "But Sans, it's free!" I hear the penguin, Cbkguy (by the way I destroyed him in the star treat on basic v. event isse), earth guy, egg guy, and all the other guys saying. If you think about it, gumdrops are ALREADY pretty much free, so that argument just overall goes down the drain. And the gummy boots' requirements definitely need to be nerfed. If gummy bear really DOES want to take over the world with goo, then why does he SELL his equipment, and not GIVE it to you? GUMMY BEAR: Okay, people, I have drafted you here for my gummy army and we shall take over the world with colorful, sticky, sugar that will definitely get everyone high. However, I will not GIVE you my equipment, but you shall buy it for an overpriced 105 BILLION honey in total. Any questions? Me: OH C'MON, THAT'S WAY TOO OVERPRICED! DO YOU WANT US TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD OR NOT??!! GUMMY BEAR: *Shoots me out of gummy cannon* Any other questions? Also, you know how SDMittens is the only known person (maybe some other pros got it as well) to get the gummy boots AND the gummy mask? Well, now gummy bear only has two soldiers to conquer the mountain. Gummy bee and that woman who's accent a person would kill for. How are you supposed to take over the world with a two-person army? That's like trying to take over the world with only 100 people by your side! Also, I think Onett brided SDMittens to not tell, probably with a stock option in the game or some robux. (or a gift card. who doesn't love a gift card?) Also, if gummy bear is just planning to take over the mountain after he gets enough people to wear his gear, he still has to put them all in the same server. I mean, still, the items being so expensive JUST to get on his goooood side and all that other stuff just goooes to show that there's nothing but jelly beaned MUSH inside of his head. I'm surprised he can still speak plain English if he's this stupid. Nubs and those moochers (sorry dude whos pfp is earth)- I feel kind of *boi* when someone sends me a friend request just because of my hive and gear, it doesn't annoy me and I just wanted to mention it. The one thing I HATE, HATE however is moochers/leeches/fleas/bloodsucking pests. They can either do it this way- 1. They can pop the sprout while you're converting (And that is why I always empty before taking on a big one), OR they just max out on haste or speed hack and just kill you. Now, I'm pretty nice, and I have let my nub friends (one of which hatched a gifted bomber on his first egg) just collect from the sprout that I popped in 5 seconds. But what I HATE is with those people who just don't do any work at all. At least my friends TRY to help! For my soloution to this, check the earth guy's "My rant about moochers". The leveling system- I saw that video when ThxCya leveled up his darling vicious spiked bee and did you SEE how long he was just there, clicking away on that buy treats thing? Or is it just me, and only I think that the leveling system, eeven after the buff, was STILL massively broken. Seriously, WHAT'S HIS DEFINITION OF "INVESTED?" am DYING just to get my sights on the stars quest done, and I have spent about TWO MONTHS just to get all my bees up to par. But maybe it isn't me. Maybe it's just mother bear. I know that shy bee sucks up to her so that when she summons Satan and kills us all with her army of tunnel bears, that darn little shy bee will be the only survivior and her right hand man. (I think his name is JGamer or something but I'm too darn lazy to check). But still, the leveling system should have never been added in the first place, because now I'm split between crafting or stuffing them into my bee's triangle or nonexistent mouths. Thanks, Onett. Now leveling will take EVEN LONGER because of crafting. *Grinds teeth so hard his braces break* EDIT: That shy bee (note that he IS NOT GIFTED) has still not replied to my claiming of him sucking up to Mother Bear (see my previous blog post "All the quests in a from my perspective") when Armaggedon comes, so that means that he definitely IS sucking up to her, and that means that the shy bee has sold his soul. Oh god. I have two shy bees, I HAD BETTER EVICT THEM!!! The variety of bees- OK, let me put another disclaimer so that I don't get kicked out this wiki or banned from visiting or anything like that. YES, I do know that Onett does work hard, and does not have coworkers, but I'm just stating my opinion. Well, this rant wouldn't be called irrelevant would it then? Anyways, the variety of bees (and tokens) is just a bit to generic for my liking. WAIT- AN IDEA JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD. WHAT IF WE ADDED A BEE UPGRADE SYSTEM THAT WORKS FOR RARITY? An option would pop up saying upgrade bee for "insert honey amount here"? Then it would ask you for an extra million to choose exactly what that bee would be and an extra 250 mil to automatically make that bee gifted. IM A GENIUSSSSSSSS But anyways, the variety of bees and tokens is a little too bland, if you ask me. Like Onett said in his star journey quests, he said that he has attempted to make red and blue a little different each other. ATTEMPTED. ''Not DID or anything, just a measly ''attempted. That's like saying "Hey, I didn't kill Tunnel Bear, but at least I attempted, right?" BUt really, I don't see any true effort put into the variety of bees. Don't get me wrong, all the colorless bees are absolutely AMAZING, but the red and blue need to be more flavorful. Fire bee? Seriously? He could've made it ANYTHING! A lava bee! A volcano bee! But no. Onett decided to get a C on variety and just make a stinkin' fire bee. At least bubble bee had SOME effort put into it. If Onett had gone with a water bee, I would be smashing my keyboard with my hands and all you would see was iohwtqeoinp agwewtoinp ewqvtp.aosidfpiohafewihopfijopdfas. IUFHDIHUFEIHUSIHUDSIHUAS. But really, there NEEDS to bee more bees in this game that is so much more than a simple simulator. It would bee 200% way better if Onett could just HIRE A PERSON, HAVE THEM THINK OF SOME IDEAS, AND IMPLEMENT THEM INTO THE GAME! Which reminds me, I don't think Onett every truly listens to the fandom. I remember this fandom once went thorugh a great bear renaissance, where there was a new bear idea literally every 10 discussion posts. What happened to those? I liked them and they were the pinnacle of my surfing the internet without anything to do. Sure, some of them could have succed, but most of them were at least DECENT ideas. I remember that Carpenter did come from some part of the fandom, but really, he doesn't listen to the fandom enough. And I'm not talking about him being a slave OF the fandom, I'm just saying that he needs to be way more opened to the fanbase and this game would be SO much better, just as better if Onett decided to again, HIRE A PERSON, HAVE THEM THINK OF SOME IDEAS, AND IMPLEMENT THEM INTO THE GAME! Also, what was that gummy war about? All goo is trash, Onett kills updates, and the answer to the life, universe, and everything is 42. There's that. The war probably got shut down by the admins, but really, what started it in the first place? I'm already pretty insane and immature, but THIS is a level I have never seen before in my entire life. So there's that. Even if I WERE forced to choose sides, well... blue goo for the win, I guess. Or goo in general sucks as much as gummy bear himself. Also, can you guys criticize my rants, I'm a pretty short sighted guy, and would like to be corrected in areas that I succ at. But it's also just that I'm lonely, but let's not talk about that shall we? Well, I'll add on later, but that's all. Category:Blog posts